


Red shoes and a suitcase full of dreams

by beili



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Inception Reverse Bang round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hate to break it to you, Mrs. Cobb," Ariadne says, "But we don't settle marital disputes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red shoes and a suitcase full of dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618498) by [sexyvanillatiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyvanillatiger/pseuds/sexyvanillatiger). 



  


_But Mal isn't looking at her. Mal is adjusting the straps of her dress and righting the curls that Ariadne disheveled._

_The bathroom is of ivory, and Ariadne feels death in there, her hands tracing the white granite countertops._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt image and extra art for [sexyvanillatiger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyvanillatiger/profile)'s story, _Something Bad_ , for Inception Reverse Bang Round 4.


End file.
